


Aches and Pains

by ToniaTypes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gang Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniaTypes/pseuds/ToniaTypes
Summary: Leaving the Fake AH Crew was the hardest thing you have ever done, until you make the call to rejoin them to team up against a common enemy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have finally decided to post here so others can read my FAHC trash! Please let me know what you think! Follow me on tumblr at toniatypes.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment your life changed forever. This is the moment when everything came tumbling down. You have failed the FAHC in a terrible, terrible way.

This was the biggest heist in Fake AH history. It consisted of four robberies, the last one being at Maze Bank. Everyone was paired up, Geoff and Gavin, Jack and Caleb, Michael and Meg, and you and Ray.

 

“Alright fuckers, this is how it’s going to work.” Geoff starts and the planning room goes quiet. He draws on the map four large X’s and scribbles names under each. “This will need to be perfectly timed in order to work. Y/N and Ray, you are going to kick things off at exactly 14:00. Ray will enter the store and do a *simple* robbery. You guys will then drive around until you lose the cops. When they are gone meet at the rendezvous point here,” He draws a circle around an alley way behind Maze Bank,“ And wait for our signal.”

 

“Got it.” you say and Ray nods giving a thumbs up. He continues to explain everyone else’s part and you pay close attention to everyone’s roles. The idea is that the cops will be spread thin across all of the city between the three small robberies, not having enough time to get to the big one at the bank.

 

***

 

2:00 p.m.

 

Everyone was in position, Ray held his gun with confidence and you watch as he storms into the liquor store.

 

“He’s in, let’s do this shit.” You say into your earpiece.

 

“Copy.” You hear and start the getaway car. Ray runs out with a sack of money and quickly slips into the passenger seat. You peel out as sirens grow behind you. It won’t be too hard to lose them, the idiots that call themselves the Los Santos Police Department are some of the dumbest people you’ve ever encountered. You once hid behind a dumpster for 10 minutes after stealing $1300 worth of jewelry and they lost interest and left you alone.

 

“Almost lost them!” You yell and get on the overpass.

 

“Bravo team is on their way too, make sure you aren’t followed” Geoff says.

You’re pushing 120 mph and weave skillfully between the cars. They part and reveal two cop vehicles parked horizontally with tire spikes leading up to them.

 

“SHIIIIIIIIII-” You and Ray scream as you turn sharply, bouncing between the barriers like a pinball. The car bursts through the barrier and sends you flying over the edge. You lose track of how many times you flip before you land with a loud crunch, luckily upright.

 

You vision floods with red as the car fills with smoke. Choking, you unbuckle and turn to your partner. Ray wasn’t responsive and panic floods you.

 

“RAY!” You shout as the Adrenalin coarse through your veins. You stumble out of the car and run to the other side. You rip the door open, unbuckle Ray, and drag his limp body out of the car. You lay him down gently as tears form in your eyes.

He was gone.


	2. One Shot, One Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a simple kill, and only the Fakes could fuck it up for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official first chapter! Enjoy :)

**Target Name:** Edward McDonald

He was the highest paying mark anyone can get. You knew exactly where he would be at 2:45 a.m. He owns a business on the outskirts of Los Santos and if your calculations are correct he should be following the same pattern as the previous 2 weeks. Your buyer, Warren Brady, wanted him dead. You didn’t know much about Warren, he was ex military and you can only assume that this is much more personal than he let on. Your team’s research of Edward however, came up with some of the most vile shit that’s out there. Anywhere from money laundering to a now *luckily* disbanded sex ring. His money and power let him walk a free man. He needed to die.

2:38 a.m.

You puff on a cigarette and triple check your weapon, a simple sniper rifle with an extended scope. You were approximately 500 meters away on a hill, not the farthest you’ve shot but the darkness was going to make it difficult. You had already cleared out the surrounding guards, having studied their patterns of patrol for a week now.

“You ready?” Your partner Meg asks into your earpiece. She was in the getaway van well off site but had a drone locked onto the building for added eyes.

“Yup,” Your cigarette rests lazily from your mouth. You draw the last of the nicotine and quickly stomp it out.

“I’ve got eyes on him, east exit, just like yesterday.”

A door opens and you raise your weapon, aiming between your target’s eyes.

“Make it count.” She says.

“I always d-”

**BOOM!**

An explosion erupts from a parked car near the door, illuminating the sky as your target is reduced to a pile of blood.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!” Meg screams in your ear. You scan the surroundings, knowing exactly what to look for.

“I’ll give you ONE fucking guess, look to the north side.” You gesture to a group of men cheering. You throw your equipment in your duffel bag and storm down to them.

“FUCKING ASSHOLE!"You scream as you approach them. You drop your duffel and grab your gun, aiming at the leader’s head.

"Oh hey (y/n)!” He chuckles and you roll your eyes. “Thanks for taking out the guards, it made it so much easier to plant all that C4!”

“God DAMNIT Geoff, I needed that hit! Do you know how slow it’s been since Donovan came back to the scene!?” You step forward with your gun still trained on his head. You knew you could never actually pull the trigger but you were so angry you couldn’t promise not to end up smacking him with the butt of your gun.

“We’ve definitely noticed.” He admits while the rest of his crew starts packing up their van. All but the masked man only known as Vagabond. You hadn’t noticed until now that he also had his gun raised, aiming directly at your chest.

“Lower your weapon.” He says in a deep voice, slightly muffled from the mask. It sends a shiver down your spine and Geoff raises his hand to the man’s chest. You both lower your guns at the same time.

“Geoff, not everyone has a business to fall back on.” You admit, walking until you were only about 4 feet from the men.

“You know you can always come back,"He says, his eyes showing sadness and concern. "Meg too.”

“You know why I can’t, I can’t put myself through that again.” You ignore the head tilt that Vagabond gives you. Geoff steps closer to you and puts his hands on your shoulders in a fatherly way

“Stay safe kid, you can take credit for the kill.” He gives you a small smile, “You need it more than we do.”

“I don’t need your pity money Geoff.” You shrug his hands off gently,“But I do appreciate it. Thank you.”

He nods, his eyes still filled with sadness. Fuck, he knows you too well.

“You know my number.” he says and they turn to their vehicle as your own pulls up. Meg raises her middle finger and angrily stares down the van as they pull away. You get in and she starts ranting.

“How the FUCK did he know you were going to be here?! They don’t need this-” She starts but you cut her off.

“Meg,” You say quietly,“He is letting us take the kill.”

“What?” She says with a stunned expression.

“Yup, sometimes he does have a heart.” You laugh and dial Warren’s contact number.

“Yes?” The phone asks.

“It’s done, he’s dead.” You say.

“The money is in your account now.” The phone gives a loud click and you let out a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a simple coffee and donut run, how could it go wrong?

The next morning after you get dressed for the day you walk into your living room and see Meg on her laptop at the kitchen table. She barely lifts here eyes from the screen to greet you and you pull a chair next to her.

 

“What are you looking up?” You ask and look at her computer. She was on a page that you couldn’t even begin to understand.

 

“Looks like dear old Eddie had some bad friends.” She says, a worried tone to her voice. “Everyone is talking about his murder.”

 

“What does that mean for me?” You share her tone and she keeps reading her page. 

 

“Well, Warren is already dead. Let’s just assume you’re next on the list.” She continues to scroll. You get up and slowly pace around the room, lost in thought about everything from what Meg has just said to last nights offer from Geoff. It was tempting, no doubt about that, but the thought of joining the Fakes again made you feel somewhat sick.

 

“Any chance Donovan is out for blood?” You finally ask as you snap back to reality.

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it, although I can’t find him linked to anything with Edward or Warren.” She pushes up her glasses and continues her work. 

 

“Maybe Geoff knows something.” You suggest and she turns to look at you, giving you a confused look.

 

“Why would he know anything?” She asks and you shrug.  
“Oh, did I not tell you?” You start to feel bad, Meg didn’t know about your conversation with the Fakes. You sit back down next to her and get ready for her to scold you.

 

“Obviously not?” She starts to get irritated.

 

“So uh, last night when I was fished yelling at Geoff he asked us to join him again.” You say sheepishly.

 

“Maybe we should.” Her answer surprises you.

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for a full crew again, we’ve done so well just the two of us-"You start and she puts her hand on over yours.

 

"Sweetie, there is no shame going back. Especially when you’re wanted by the big bad.” She smiles. “Look, I know how stubborn you are, I’m sure his offer doesn’t have an expiration date. Just, think about it okay? I’ll follow your lead.”

 

Her words were comforting, and she did have a point. You didn’t have to give him an answer right away, he knows how difficult it was to leave in the first place. 

 

You walk to the kitchen and get ready to make coffee, this was going to be a long day.

 

“Hey Meg,” You say with your head in the cupboard, moving everything from one side to the other in search of caffeine,“ I think we’re out of coffee, I’m gonna go grab some.”

 

“Okay, pick up some food while you’re out? I’ve been craving a jelly donut since yesterday.” She says as you grab your purse and head out the door.

 

“Sure thing, I’ll be back in 10” You say and head for the store.

 

***

 

You leave the store with a half box of donuts in one hand a bag of coffee in the other. Something doesn’t feel right, you think as you slowly walk to you car, taking extra notice of everyone in the parking lot. It was pretty much vacant except for a black van that was parked directly next to yours. Someone was here for you.

 

Setting your donuts and coffee on the top of your car you grab your keys from your purse, as well as a knife. A shadow forms behind you and you whip around to see three large men all with knifes starting to surround you.

 

“Listen here fuckers, this is only going to end one way,” You attempt to intimidate them, but a shake to your voice is a dead giveaway of your fear. “Either you turn around, get in your van, and drive away quickly, or I slit every single one of your throats.”

 

“Yeah, not going to happen,” Says thug number 1 as thug number 2 charges. You slash in his direction but completely miss his stomach. He takes the opportunity to attack you and gets you in the bicep. You flinch as your blade makes contact with his abdomen and he recoils. Thug number 3 joins the fight and makes contact with your stomach and you scream.

 

“HEY! NO VITAL ORGANS! BOSSES ORDERS!” Thug number 1 says and you look down at your blood soaked shirt. SHIT SHIT SHIT THAT BETTER NOT BE ANYTHING IMPORTANT. You stab number 2 in the neck and he goes down. 

Dead.

 

You hear a muffled ringing sound as everything starts to fade. With a last attempt you slice number 3 from his collarbone to his ribs, a blood curdling scream cuts through the ringing. Faintly you hear someone else join the fight and you fall to the ground.

 

“Y/N! Oh god, I’m going to fucking KILL YOU!” the new figure yells, faintly hearing bodies drop to the ground as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. IV's and Morphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a hospital-like room and meet the man behind the mask

You wake in a panic as an unfamiliar room surrounds you. You were in a hospital gown, had EKG stickers everywhere, your right arm had an IV, and your left arm had both a blood pressure cuff on your bicep and heart rate monitor on your index finger. Your eyes pan feverishly around the room, which looked nothing like any hospital room you had ever been in. You sit up to take a better look but your breathing stops when you see a man with dark sandy blond hair sitting in the corner, staring out the window. Your movements must have notified the man that you had woken up because he tuns to look at you, a small smile on his face.

 

“‘Bout time.” He says, standing up and walking towards you. Instinctively you press yourself into the bed.

 

“Who are you? Where the hell am I?” You had a million questions running through your head.

 

“We’ve met before, quite a few times in fact."He says, his deep voice familiar but you couldn’t quite place it,"As for where we are, that would be SAI.”

 

Those words click in your mind instantly. SAI, Geoff’s business. Suddenly you realize who the man standing before you was. Vagabond.

 

“Vagabond.” You say and he nods slightly.

 

“I go by Ryan when I’m not in the mask and face paint.” He says with a wink, wait did he just wink?

 

“You’re not how I pictured you.” You say, taking a good look at him. His face was friendlier than you could have ever imagined. He had a well groomed beard that was barely more than stubble, but it didn’t hide his strong jawline.

 

“Oh?” He smiles and raises an eyebrow and you feel a warm calm come over you. Your head quiets as a slight numbing sensation takes over your body.

 

“Yeah, if anything I’d say you were a model.” you think, but he smirks. Shit did you say that out loud?

 

“And I’d say your morphine just kicked in.” He laughs but you can see a hint of pink flush his cheeks and the tops of his ears.

 

“Mmhhmm.” you mumble and close your eyes. “So what the hell happened? I thought I was just going to get coffee…”

 

“Well, when we got word that you were being targeted by Donovan’s crew Geoff sent me after you to make sure nothing bad happened.” The bed creaks and you can feel him sitting at your feet. “I’m so sorry Y/N, I didn’t get there fast enough.”

 

You open your eyes to see his full of sadness. He places his hand on your shin and you can feel his warmth through the thin blanket covering you.

 

“What happened to them? I think I downed one-”

 

“Two, you almost got the last one by the time I arrived. They messed you up something fierce though.” He leaned in and looked at your head. You raise your hand to feel when he was looking and felt stitches.

 

“How bad am I doc?” You ask and he chuckles lightly.

 

“Well I’m no doctor but Kerry says you’ll be fine, you know, other than your concussion and junk.” his tone changes from sad to lighthearted.

 

“Kerry still works for the Fakes huh?” You say and he nods.

 

“He’s head of medical now.” He says.

 

The door clicks open and he jumps up from the bed, moving a few steps away from the bed. Geoff, Meg, and Kerry all enter one by one.

 

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?” Geoff asks as Kerry checks your vitals.

 

“Like I got the shit kicked out of me.” You say weakly.

 

“I should have never let you go alone.” Meg says quietly.

 

“You had no way of knowing…” You say. “How the fuck did they find me so quickly though?”

 

“My guess is that they were working for Donovan.” Geoff says and turns to Ryan, “If someone didn’t go all murder-y we could have interrogated them.”

 

“Hey don’t look at me I only got the last guy.” He gestures over at you.

 

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t NOT murder the assholes that very likely could have killed me.” You say defensively.

 

“Whatever, all that matters is you’re safe.” Geoff says and suddenly gets a very serious look on his face. “Listen, I know you are going to protest but I really think you should stay at the penthouse, at least until we get this whole Donovan shit taken care of.”

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” You ask, knowing the answer.

 

“We’ve already moved all of your things.” Well that was that, you had no choice but honestly you probably would have said yes anyways.

 

“I guess that means we’re back in the Fakes then.”


End file.
